A Thousand Miles
by Flowers
Summary: As Yugi walks around Domino after Yami and him had fight, he has flashbacks about the good times he had with Yami. Song-fic, one-shot COMPLETE. YamixYugi NO FLAMES please


Flowers: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi: No..........not again..........  
  
Flowers: Yes again! ^-^ But this time it's a one-shot song-fic type of thing.  
  
Warnings: Yami/Yugi.......boy/boy love.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
LANGUAGE AND STUFF:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
\Yugi to Yami\  
  
~Song Lyrics~  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flash backs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Annoying interruptions from me!!!!)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi Motou, a 17 year old boy, was walking home when he realized...although he didn't have a lot, he was very happy with his life. He had a loving grandfather, a house that fits all his needs, and...and a lover. 'Yami...' He thought.  
  
~Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces past  
  
And I'm homebound~  
  
Yugi could remember the time he first took Yami downtown. They still loved each other, but they hadn't confessed to each other yet.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!Flash back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Com'on Yami," Yugi said. "We're just going to buy a few presents."  
  
"But aibou...in that freezing cold? Look it's snowing outside...that means its cold," Yami tried to reason.  
  
"But Yami!" Yugi tried to come back. "It's almost Christmas and we need to get presents for our friends."  
  
The swirling snowflakes got blown by the wind, leading Yami to think how cold it was again.  
  
"Please...?" Yugi put on his puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"NO YUGI NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami said. "Okay fine....."  
  
'I fell for it again.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
"YAY!" Yugi said putting on a jacket. Yami did the same thing.  
  
As Yugi pulled Yami outside, Yami could see that the outside really was beautiful at this time of year. The Domino streets were all covered by a blanket of pure, white snow. He could just stare at it for hours...but Yugi still dragged Yami to the center of shopping in Domino, Domino Plaza.  
  
~Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd~  
  
Yami watched blankly as Yugi rushed through shops, trying to get the best presents for Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
  
He smiled.  
  
His aibou was so...so childish and innocent...he just wished that...that Yugi could return the feeling of love to him.  
  
But he knew it would never happen. Yami always assumed that his little light had a crush on Tea.  
  
//Oh well...I can dream right?// Yami accidentally let the thought slip through on the mind link.  
  
\Dream about what Yami?\ Yugi replied back, startling Yami.  
  
//Oh nothing aibou...just about this wonderful Christmas...//  
  
"Well I'm finished!" Yugi said moments later. "Let's go back home and drink hot chocolate, eh Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi. "Sure, aibou, sure."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder~  
  
The reason Yugi was outside and not with Yami was because they gotten into a fight. Yugi sighed.  
  
'It was a really stupid fight. Why did we have to argue like that? Yami's probably really mad right now...I might have to stay over at Joey's house tonight. It would be a really uncomfortable night if Yami and I were with each other and we're fighting. I'd do anything just to have us make up.' Yugi thought.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Tonight~  
  
"I wonder if he's thinking about me right now..." Yugi wondered aloud. He's been walking around Domino for awhile, and thought he needed a rest. Seeing the park that Yami and him always went to, he sat down and rested for a while.  
  
~It's always time like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
'Cuz everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Livin' in your precious memory~  
  
Yugi just realized...this is where Yami and him confessed their love to one another. The thought just made him cry, thinking of the fight he had with Yami.  
  
!!!Flashback!!!  
  
"Yami just let me go to the party! It's only a classmate, not a killer," Yugi said.  
  
"But Yugi...I don't know. I sense something strange about that party," Yami reasoned.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi exploded. "Everyone else is going to!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Yugi...you don't know what may happen there..."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN THERE! I'M GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FUN!!!! I'M 17 FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!! OKAY???????" Yugi ran out of the room in a huff, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door to their house.  
  
!!!End Flashback!!!  
  
~And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I,I  
  
Don't.........~  
  
'One stupid argument.' Yugi thought. 'I can't let our love go because of my selfishness in going to a party. After all, Yami can sense things...and he's my guardian...and lover..'  
  
Looking at the park and remembering when they confessed their love, a smile crept up on Yugi's face and he decided what to do.  
  
!!!!Flashback!!!!  
  
Yugi promised himself that he would tell Yami that on Valentine's Day, he would tell Yami his feeling toward him.  
  
\I don't know what to say...\ Yugi "accidentally" let the thought slip through the mind link.  
  
//Don't know what to say for what, aibou?// Yami replied back  
  
Yugi mentally blushed, and Yami could feel it through their mind link. \Oh nothing, Yami.\  
  
Yami himself also promised that he would tell Yugi how he felt about him and decided to "treat" his aibou to some ice cream at the park.  
  
-----At the park-----  
  
"Like your ice cream, aibou?" Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi happily nodded, mouth full of chocolate ice cream.  
  
~Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces past  
  
And I'm homebound~  
  
After their ice cream, Yugi and Yami leaned over the gates, watching a sunset in the horizon. (Flowers: Okay...I kinda took that out of Steppin' out, where Yami and Tea were kind of doing the same thing. Yami: *freezes* I was doing WHAT with Tea? Flowers: Yami I don't Tea bashing n this one.)  
  
"Yugi..." Yami started  
  
"Yami..." Yugi started at the same time.  
  
Both laughned nervously and said  
  
"You go first," at the same time.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami started. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
"Really?" Yugi interrupted. "Me, too!"  
  
"Let me finish, please, Yugi," Yugi nodded. "Aibou..." Yami started to brush golden bangs of Yugi's hair out gently. "You are the light of my life, my other half...and when we really bonded...I really started to love you..."  
  
Light lit up in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Go ahead and say it Yugi. Go ahead and say you think I'm really disgusting." Yami look away sadly.  
  
"But Yami..." Yugi said. "Why would I do that...if I love you too?"  
  
Yami's eyes lit up as well.  
  
"Really? You love me?" Yami said.  
  
"Of course, my dark, my other half. Aishiteru..." Yugi said.  
  
The both were then hidden in a warm embrace and kiss.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That was a great day in Yugi's life. He could remember it all now.  
  
~Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder~  
  
Yugi was now walking home, staring blankly ahead, because he was thinking of what to say to Yami.  
  
//Aibou?// A voice meekly rang out in his head.  
  
\Yami?\ Yugi was surprised when he heard his Yami's voice.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you~  
  
//Aibou....I'm really sorry......//  
  
\...........\ There was no response from Yugi.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
\........\ still no response.  
  
Yami felt like crying again. Yugi was still probably mad at him. He was in their house's living room (Flowers: Yes...Yugi and Yami bought a house!!!!!!) His back turned against the door.  
  
He felt so bad with arguing with his hikari. Stupid argument really, why couldn't he just let Yugi go to that party?  
  
Yami was really surprised when he felt arms wrap around him and someone kiss his neck.  
  
"Huh?" Yami said as he turned around. His face softened when he saw his precious hikari. "Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. I should've let you go...I was being too overprotective again."  
  
Yugi sat down next to Yami. "No, Yami, it was my fault. You are my guardian, and you know what's right for me. I'M so sorry Yami,"  
  
Yami was about to argue again that it was HIS fault, but Yugi kissed his lips so he wouldn't.  
  
In the Motou residence, everything was now back to normal.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you  
  
Tonight................~  
  
--------------------------  
  
Flowers: YAY! My first song-fic and one-shot!  
  
Yugi: YAY! I got to be with Yami!  
  
Flowers: So is it okay? NO FLAMES ALLOWED, PLEASE! Please review! 


End file.
